Prince of the Underworld
by XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX
Summary: Percy has been abused ever since he was two years old when his mom Sally Jackson married Smelly Gabe. His life got even worse when Smelly Gabe killed his mom right in front of him. He decided to run and was taken in by an unlikely God.
1. Chapter 1

Percy first started getting abused when he was two years old and that was when his mom Sally married Gabe which I nicknamed Smelly Gabe because he smelled worse than the dumpster that was outside of the arparment and which was filled with rotten trash. His world all of the sudden took a worse turn when he turned five and Smelly Gabe killed his mother right in front of him that is when he decides to run away and was found by Lord Hades and was taken to the Underworld and was adopted by him and Lady Persephone and became the champion of Lady Hestia.

**This is my first time ever writing a Fan fiction please review and follow! Until next time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

Hello, my name is Persiouse Jackson but I like to be called Percy and I am five years old. My life took a turn for the worse when my Mommy got married with Gabe but I call him Smelly Gabe because he smells really bad.

I don't remember much when Gabe first came to live with me and me Mommy I know I was two years old Mommy said that I was going to have a Daddy and that his name was Gabe. I was so happy because I never had Daddy to read me stories or to help me learn to read. Mommy said that he wasn't dead just that he was lost at sea. Well when Gabe came a couple of days of later he was nice to us for the fist ten minutes and then he started telling us very mean words that my Mommy told me to never say because they are not nice and hurt peoples feelings. It started out like that just a couple of mean words every now and then especially when my mom wasn't their to listen to him say them and get him in trouble, but after a year he started to push me against the walls and furniture and would even punch me on my tummy. I never told my Mommy because he said if I did that he would make sure that I never see my mother again. Mommy would always ask me why did I have so many bruises on meand I always lied and told her I fell at school. I always felt bad for liying to her but I didn't want Smelly Gabe to hurt her. I could tell that she didn't believe me but she didn't pressure me into telling her.

A couple of weeks after my fith birthday Gabe hurt me even worse he would take off his belt right when he got back home from work and go to my room and whipped me on my back like twenty times every other day or more depending on ho his mood was. Now because of that I have several of scars running up and down on my back something a kid my age sbnould never have. I was even ore careful around my Mommy making sure she never saw the scars and she doesn't see when Gabe does it because she gets home late from working at the candy shop. Also when Gabe was in a really bad mood he get a broken beer bottle and with it he would right messages on my back I know have _Gabe's property and Worthless _written on my back. He said he did that so that I can always remember that I'm not worth anything and that my own father left because he couldn't stand seeing him. He always made me cry when he said that and made me want to even more when he said that my Mommy wished that I was dead that way she wouldn't have to deal with a kid that dyslexia and ADHD and that doesn't know to read like all the other kids that are in his first grade class.

One daymy Mommy arrived earlier than usual and saw that Smelly Gabe was giving me my usual whipping and punches and that I was crying out for mercy trying to convince him to stop hitting me but no he kept on hitting me. " Gabe Ugiano you leave my son alone right now you have no buisness hurting my son I want you to pack your close and to never come back or even come with in a mile radius from us," my Mommy said I have never seen her so made before. Right when she told Smelly Gabe to pack his stuff and leave he got so mad that he went after my mom and backhanded her so hard that she fell down and hit her head on the wall. "Listen bitch and listen well and never tell me what to do you have no power here I can do as I please and if that means I want to beat the shit if this worthless kid then I will and you can't do anything about it," Gabe yelled to her face. "No! I will not let you harm my son any longer I am going to call the police and have you thrown in jail for harming a young and innocent child," Mommy yelled back at him. As she tried to stand up that way she could go and get the phone to call the police Gabe got her by the throat and squeezed hard until she turned a dangerously color of purple and her eyes went to the back of her head. When Gabe saw that he dropped her the grownd and took off with a word and never turned back. I came out of my shock and ran towards her and yelled, " Mommy cone on wake up I love you very much Gabe left he is never going to hurt is please Mommy you can't leave me I love you so much." I was crying so much I shooked her trying to wake her up. I saw her eyes flutter open and that gave me a sence of hope that maybe my Mommy will be fine. She opened her eyes and said," Percy I love you so much and I will always look after you no matter what I want you to run and never look back and remember my precious child that Mommy will always love you." She took a last intake of air and never moved again.

I tried shaking her trying to wake her up she can't no she can't."Noooooo! Mommy please wake up I promise I will be a good boy I will try harder in school and to not cause you anymore trouble just please wake up." I kept repeating over and over but she wouldn't wake up I just laied their sobbing right next to her for hours until I stood up and looked at her one once more and gave her a kiss on her check that was now very cold to the touch and headed out to the busy streats of New York. I walked to Central Park and when I got their it was already very dark and very cold. My teeth kept on chattering and my hands were slowly turning blue I walked to the closest bench and curled up to get warm and after a while I fell asleep.

_ Hade's POV: _

I am Lord Hades god of the Underworld and some other titles. I was walking the streets of New York trying to clear my head about mine and my wife Persephones argument about my two children that I have hidden in the Latose Hotel (_AN: Did I spell that correctly?) . _I miss my children so much and it is all stupid Zeus fault that I had to hide them for the last seventy years. I couldn't believe that he had the courage to try to kill my children he only succeeded in killing my lover and my children's mother Marie De'Angelo. He would have also killed my children if I wasn't their to shield them from his wearth. I quickly his them after that where no one would think in looking for them. Anyway she was mad that they were still alive so I escaped to the human world and decided to go to the park where their were no people around this late at night.

When I got their I saw a small body shivering because of the cold. The boy couldnt be any older than five because he looked like he could barely reach me knee he had messy dark black hair that looked like it could never be tamed and he had several of scars on his arms and it also seamed that he was bleeding from his back because their was a bit of blood on the bench. Who could hurt this child so much when he doesn't have the age or build to be able to defend himself from who ever did this to him. Who would even let their child to be out this late and where anything can happen to him. It just made me want to hunt down the person who did this to him and give him a piece of his own medicine. I guess the child felt someone watching him and started waking up. When he opened I saw the brightest green blue eyes that just reminded you of the sea they had the same restless look and just reminded me of someone the more I thought of it I foun out that he looks exactly like my little brother Poseidon when he was his age. So that meant that he was a demigod and a son of the sea lord. I am so pissed I can't believe that both of my brother broke the oath and I'm the only one that had actually kept it.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I am Lord Hades God of the Underworld. Who are you and gave you those scars and why are you out here at this hour and not at home?" I asked the boy. He looked at me like I was crazy when I said that I was the God of the Underworld and then turned super angry and lastly sad while he was remembering something.

"My name is Percy Jackson and my step father gave me these scars and I'm out here because he killed my Mommy when she said that she would call the police on him if he didn't leave. Mommy said to run away and never look back and that is what I did." I was shocked this boy who hasn't even lived a decade has already seen things that even adults haven't. I wanted to see exactly what his stepfather did to him and to his mom so I asked him if I could see his memories.

"How are you going to see my memories if that is not possible," Percy asked.

" I wasn't liying when i said I was a God andi have the power to be able to see your memories and I also have others which I will explain to you. Also you are demigod which mean that yor father is a God and your mother was a mortal so you are half mortal and have god." I told him.

"Okay you can look at my memories." He said.

What I saw shocked me right down to my core I saw this fat ugly man which I'm guessing is his step father I saw when he whipped, punched, and wrote the words on his back. I also saw how he killed Percy's mother in cold blood. I was so angry that the showdows were closing in on us and I didn't notice until I heard a small whimper making me snap out of my thoughts. The look of pure fear that I saw in poor little boys eyes made me want to hunt down Gabe and torture him the worst possible way and to also go looking for Poseidon who never even bothered to check up on the boy and his mother. I know the laws prohibited the Gods to visit their children but he still could have helpes .

"Hey don't worry now he is never going to hurt you aging I swear on the river of Styx. I would like you to become my son in every since of the word but blood. I would give you my full blessing and you would have some of my powers and you would also become Prince of the Underworld. You would also have have me as a father figure if you want and a new mother which is my wife and a new home wher no one would ever harm you. What do you say do you say do you accept?" I surprised myself that after meeting the boy for a couple of minutes that I already have a soft spot for him in my heart and that I would love to be his become the father that I was never able to be and the one he never had. I also knew that he would change everything in my life and also of my wife that is if she accepts him for the better.

He looked bit uncertain but finally nodded his head yes and that made me so happy. I outstretched my hand and touched his forehead and chanted in ancient Greek a great blast of a black power towards him. It was over within a minute but the huge amount of power made him black out. I saw that his features changed a bit he was a little pale but still had a but of a tan his hair was still black but it was a bit tamer than before. I quickly but gently picked him up and walked to the nearest shadows and headed back home to start a new chapter of our lives.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it it took me about four house to do it and I hope it was worth is.**

** I wish to give a shout out to rider-84,TerraJade, candycrum, and Aisika for all fallowing or favorite this story.**

**Also to candycrum for being the fist for reviewing. I am glad that you liked the story candycrum I hope it was to you expectations. :)**

**I will be answering reviews at the end of every chapter no matter what. Well once again I hope you liked it and please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I wat to see what you guys think.**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY'S PIV:**

I can't believe that someone would want me in their life everyone told me that I was worthless the only person who told me I love you was my mommy now she is gone but I might have a chance because this man wants to adphantom: i When I first saw him I thought that he would hurt me like everyone has he looked like a mean big bully his eyes were really scary they were pitch black and they promised that if you crossed him that there will be lots of pain to pay. I was thinking over his proposal what else do I have to do I could wait here for Smelly Gabe to find me he will torture me it would be worse than the time he wrote the words _worthless and property of Gabe _in big letters and huge told me that if I told my mom what he did to me that he would hurt my mommy and that he would come to my room and teach me how to be a bitch lucky that never happened because my mom would get home before he could do anything.

I nodded to the man which I learned his name is Hadde our something like that I couldn't pronounce the whole thing and that he is the god of the under something. When he saw me nod he put his hands together and a big ball of black swirls started to take form and when it was the size of a baseball he threw it at me while chanting in another language that I only got bits and pieces. When it hit me I was sucked in a black voted I felt myself get colder and colder and then came the pain but it only only lasted for a bit and I was let out of the vortex I felt stronger than ever. Hadde said, "I have now adopted you as my son in everything but in blood no one will be able to take you away from me not even your father and yes before you ask I will tell you about him when we get where you are now going to live and meet your stepmother. She might be a little cold at the begging but she will warm up to you and you will hopefully start seeing her as you mother and no she will not ever replace your real mother you will now have to. Also because I adopted you now have some of my powers that I will also explain later and show you how to use them." When he said that I got so happy because now I will have the family I have always wanted that is if she accepts me. "Come on Percy it's time to go and I want you to close your eyes and not to open them until I tell you so do you understand?" I nodded and he picked me up and I hid my face in the crook of his neck and I close my eyes tightly.

I felt us being surrounded with coldness but strangely it did not scare me I felt safe with my new day I knew that he will never let anything just me. Then all of the sudden we landed "Open your eyes p Percy,"" he said. When opened my eyes I saw that were were in a throne room there was two throne in the middle one of them was pitch black with skulls all over it and it was also the biggest of the two. The second one was made out of every possible flower you can imagine and it was also covered in very sharp thorns. There was a lady sitting on it she was wering a dark green dress with a gold crown with emerald jewels. She was very pretty and she also looked very mad.

"HADES WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH YOU PLEASE SO HELP ME ZEUS THAT COULD BETTER NOT BE YOURS!?" She yelled.

"Persephone honey he is not mine I found him in the park freezing cold he would not have made it through the night if I would have left home there. No I cannot take him to his mother because a stupid basturd killed her right in front of the kid. His father is my brother Poseidon and the person who killed boss mother was his step father. My stupid brother did not ever helped his son out. If you do believe me you can look at his memories to see what happened and also on how he was treated all of his life." Daddy said. Phephe looked at my memories and she started crying for what she saw and then all of the sudden I was taken out of my daddy's arms and into my new mommy arms I also felt safe there like nothing could hurt me. "Percy no one is going to just you like that ever again while you are with us and don't you ever forget it. I will love you like you were my own soon I would love to adopt you like how my husband has you will also have some of my powers and be the rightful prince of the u underworld would you like that?" I didn't even hesitate this time I nodded eagerly I would do anything to have the family I have always wanted. The same thing happened like with my father bit the ball was bright green and instead of feeling cold I felt very warm like I was in the embrace of my mother.

**i really hope you guys like this chapter it was a little rush and I am not happy hour it came out.**

** , posiedonsson, jmslunsford, kendraSorenson, Thankful11, Wolf19191, invula1, Ltowls, rider-84, TerraJade, Aisika, madeline2206, The true overlord, loverbooks, thegingerstoryman, camus54, .esos, KingKrab-5D, 7pioneerpuppy, demmondevil88, thank you so much for following and favoriting please tell me if I forgot someone.**

**Candycrum: I am glad that you like it and that you understood. ? ﾟﾘﾊ ****he will at the bugging but not for the whole story.**

**Madeline2206: I'm glad that you liked it and that you also liked this one.? ﾟﾘﾀ**

**Aisika: yes it was and thanks I'll try to fix it. I hope you also liked this update. ?￢ﾘﾺ**

** . Eos: thank you I also hope you like this one.? ﾟﾘﾃ**

**Just phantom: I don't know yet. ?**

** .71465: I hope you also like this update.? ﾟﾘﾄ**

**Ltowels: I finally updated I hope you liked it ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I never felt so much love not only do I only have a mother and a father to love me, but I also have a home not one where I would be scared of my own shadow. I know no one will ever be able to substitute my Mommy, but that doesn't mean I can't have two my new Mommy PhePhe and I never had a father to look up to so having my Daddy Hadie is going to be so cool. After they adopted me I was very sleepy so my Mommy picked me up and I snuggled into her neck. I didn't even wait until I got to my bedroom to sleep when I when I knocked out in my mom's arms the last thing I heard was, "Sleep tight sweety knowing that your mother and father love you so much."

**_Mommy was at work when the neighbor brought me home from day care. Smelly Gabe was home and was playing poker with his smelly friends. I accidently slammed the door too hard and next thing I know Gabe is in front of and he punched me really hard in my tummy. "Why you little punk who do you think you are interrupting my important game." He quickly started punching me on the face and on my stomach. I tried to stop him from hitting me but he wouldn't stop. _**

Persephone's POV:

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard someone screaming and crying in the room next to ours PERCY! I quickly woke up Hades thinking that someone was hurting our preacious boy. "Hades hurry up and wake up I think someone is hurting Percy." He quickly shot out of bed and rushed out of the room with me right behind me. I brought out my hunting knives that way I could kill whoever tried to hurt my poor baby. Hades had the shadows wrapping around him. Instead of seeing a monster we saw Percy sleeping, but he was having a nightmare. He was crying, whimpering, and trashing all over the bed. Me and my husband decided to see what was going on in his dreams what we saw broke my heart to pieces how can anyone do that to a poor baby. I am going to hunt down the freaken bastered if that is the last thing I do.

I looked over to my husband and saw that he was angry, but didn't show it because he was trying to confort Percy after waking him up. I have never been so happy that my husband has done something that I thought I would never approve of like adopted an demigod for instance. Even though it wasn't planned I know I will never change it.

We will not allow posiden to take our child away even though he is Percy's biological Father, but no Father would leave his child and lover to suffer from a stupid beached whale. I thought he was different from all the other God's that he actually cared for his children.

**Author's Note**

**I am really sorry for the really late update it wasn't until now that I had internet access other than on my phone. I really hope that you all like this chapter and I promise that I will update more often now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV: P

When I woke up in the morning Mommy and Daddy were sleeping on other side of me. Daddy had his arm around my tummy and I was laying on Mommy's tummy. I felt like nothing could hurt me anymore now that I had two parents that would always protect me from bad people like Smelly Gabe. I started shaking Mommy's shoulder because I was getting hungry just when I was going to shake her again she woke up.

"What do you need sweetie?"

"I'm hungry Mommy."

"Come on then lets get you something to eat, and be careful getting down try not to wake Daddy up. We will surprise him with breakfast in bed. Okay?"

I nodded telling her I understood and Mom took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. When we go there she asked, "What would you like to eat Percy?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, please Mommy," I said. She smiled brightly at me when I called her Mommy.

"Well then come on Chef Percy lets make get started on the pancakes that way we could surprise Daddy." I nodded seriously I will help mom make the best pancakes for Daddy because he deserves the best because all of what he has done for me. Mom got out the pancake batter, eggs. Milk, butter, and most importantly the chocolate chips. Mom let me pour as many chocolate chips I wanted into the batter and I almost put the whole bag if it wasn't for her stopping me. She even let me mix the batter and a little bit landed on Mommy's cheek.

I was laughing really hard until Mom got some and put it on my nose saying that we now match. After that we started making them and when we finished there was a huge stack as big as my head. Before going to wake up daddy I put "I love you Daddy" on his pancakes with the help of Mommy.

When we got back to my room daddy was still sleeping and he was snoring really loud and I started giggling and so did mom because dad sounded really funny. I got up on the bed and sat on my dad's tummy and started poking him on the face trying to wake him up. I got mad he wasn't waking up so I started yelling, "DADDY WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

He woke up with a start saying, "What's wrong Percy? Why are you screaming?"

"Nothing's wrong Daddy it's just that me and Mommy made you pancakes and you would not wake up so I started screaming." He started laughing, "Alright my boy let me see those pancake that you so wanted me to eat." I got up and quickly went to mommy who gave me dad's special pancakes. When I gave it to him I looked down to my feet feeling nervous. What if he doesn't like it and he starts laughing at me and ends up hitting me just like Smelly Gabe.

"I love to Percy and you better never forget that no matter what happens. No one will ever hurt you here you are now our son and nothing is going to change that. You are the Prince of the Underworld son of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. We love you so much even though you are not our biological son we wouldn't change that for anything in the world." Daddy said.

Tears started running down my eyes and Mommy and Daddy went up to me and started hugging me and they looked at me with so much love in their eyes that I knew that he really did mean that. The moment was perfect until we heard someone start to clap.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all like this update. Next chapter is going to have a bit more action in it maybe not a lot but still. Who do you think it is the person who was clapping? **

**Pease review I love hearing what you guys opinion on the story is or if there is better ways to improve it. I will be replying to the reviews soon. Until next time. XX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hade's POV:

I stood in front of my wife and son protectively against the threat. I felt the guards and Alecto and also her two other sisters coming but I knew they were not going to get here on time so I took out me four feet obsidian sword along with my helm of darkness. I was surprised on who it was that I almost dropped my sword. Before I could ask the intruder why it was here Percy escaped Persephone's hold and ran up to the goddess and asked her, "Hello, who are you? I am Percy and you are a verwy pwety lady just like my Mommy. She is the one standing by my daddy that is wearing all black."

"Hello young one I am your Auntie Hestia, and I am here to give you a gift. But first I have to ask your parents' permission so they won't get mad at me. Okay?"

Percy nodded and Hestia turned to face us and asked, "I want to make Percy my champion I know that he will do great things and will not abuse his power he has a kind heart. Please let me bless him I will come twice a week to teach him how to use his powers as I know that the both of you will teach him how to use the powers that both of you have given him." I turned to face my wife and asked, "What do you think? I think it is a good idea that way Percy can have a better chance on protecting himself if we are not there."

"I agree husband; young Percy is going to need all the help he can if he is to be the one to defeat Kronos."

"Thank you very much. I have always wanted to have a champion, but have not been able to. Come here Percy I have to ask you something. Do you want to the Champion of the Hearth?"

Percy looked at us looking for our consent. We nodded and Hestia touched his forehead. Percy closed his eyes and was surrounded by an orange glow. When he opened his eyes there was specks of orange, black, and violet that almost took over the sea green coloring of his eyes.

"I have to go now before Zeus notices my absences. I will come back when I could get away." With that she gave Percy a kiss on the forehead and disappeared in the flames. I was deep in thought when Percy said, "That is sooo cool will I be able to do that too daddy?" Chuckling I said, "You will be able to do that and so much more, but only if you practice really hard. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy I promise to practice really hard. Now can we go and play?"

"We will but first let's eat the pancakes that you and Mommy made."

Persephone's POV:

Percy was jumping up and down ready to go outside and play, but before that we have to give him a tour so we could tell him where he can go and cannot. Once Hades was done eating we each took one of Percy's hand and led him out of our bedroom and to the throne room where I first met him. "Percy this is our throne room. Right now there is only two one that is a throne made of all the flowers that exists. That one is your moms. Mine is the one that is all black with silver. Soon your throne will between ours. To prove that we are a unity family and guess what I will even let you decorate it." Hades said. Now that he is talking about remodeling I look around the room and see that it is all black with silver the floor tiles are black and white. I will talk to him later for adding a bit of color so it wont look so depressing to Percy.

Percy just looked around the room with big eyes especially at the thrones and before we knew it he ran and jumped so would be able to sit on my throne. He looked very pleased with himself. I started laughing quietly and made a flower on the throne grow and tickle him on the face. He started laughing and it was the cutest laugh I have ever heard. I looked over at Hades and saw one of the biggest smiles I have seen since World War II.

Author's Note:

Here is the first part of chapter six. I hope you guys please comment your ideas and I will see how I can fit them in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Percy's POV:

The past two weeks have been very fun because Mommy, Daddy, and Auntie Hestia have been teaching me how use my powers an hour ever third day. Then we get to not so fun part and that is learning how to read since I never got the chance to go to school Mommy took it up for herself to teach me everything a young boy should know even if that also includes manners. Yuck! But Mommy said it is important because I am a prince and should know how to behave even though we all mess around and have some fun as a family. It gets even more interesting when my Auntie Hestia comes because when we are done practicing she turns herself into a little girl my age and we play pranks on my parents and on Alecto's sisters.

The last time she came we pranked my parents by turning every single clothing in Daddy's closet bright pink and Mommas clothes black and every time they tried to change their clothes back to normal it only lasted a couple of minutes before turning back. Me and Auntie were hiding behind their door giggling and when I heard Daddy say a naughty word I said, "Ohoh Daddy said a naughty work." Auntie just giggled and Mommy shot my dad glare. "Percy Hun never ever repeat what daddy just said, okay baby? Now Hun do you know why our clothes won't turn back to normal?" I just giggled and nodded, "Auntie said she would show me a magic trick." I just said with my puppy dog eyes that I know they cannot resist.

"Percy that was a very funny prank but do you think that I Hades ruler of the underworld would ever be seen wearing pink not way I would be the laughing stock of all Olympus, but I will give the idea to Apollo and Hermes to do this to Zeus. I would also have to ask them to take pictures and to post it on the Hephaestus TV News Channel." While Dad was talking about his revenge plan mom made Auntie change the clothes back to normal and to promise to never doing that again.

That was fun and everything was nice and calm for the last few months with just a couple of pranks here and there. It wasn't until the summer solstice when we got a new visitor and before the person could see me Mommy got in front of me hiding me from view but also standing protectively just in case this person tried to hurt me. "What are you doing here Hermes?" Daddy asked. "Uncle I just came to let you know that me and Apollo would be pulling the prank on Zeus today at the solstice and that you should be watching the news to see his reaction." Daddy started to crackle evilly at that because he knew that his little brother was going to get humiliated in front of every major and minor god or goddess out there.

"Oh, Daddy can we pretty please watch that! I want to see Uncle Zeus face when he sees that his clothes are pink." I spoke out without thinking. I was just so excited to see how the plan would turn and I also because I heard from Daddy that Uncle's face would turns really red that almost looks purple and that smoke comes out of his ears. Just imagining that sets me off in another fit of giggles.

"Uncle who is that behind Persephone and why does he call you Daddy?"

"Hermes this is mine and Persephone's son Percy."

"Oh, what is he the god of?"

"He is not a god but a demigod."

"But but but that would mean that you broke the vow and Zeus would want to kill the child because he would think that the child is too powerful."

"No Hades did not break the vow he found the child sleeping on a park bench in the middle of the night freezing to death. That basturd Zeus better not come within a hundred feet or harm a single hair on his head because if he does there will be hell to pay." Mom answered this time all while hugging me close to her body as if ready to protect me if Hermes stepped out of line.

"If he is not your son or Persephone's then why is he here and not with his mortal family."

"When I found, him he told me that his mother was dead that his step father killed her and Percy ran away before the man could come back and kill him to. I asked him about his father and he said that his mother told him that his father was lost at sea not dead but lost. That got me thinking that he was a demigod and who is his father since they did look alike but not anymore since me and my wife adopted him and gave him and gave him our blessing but also that he would be the hair of the Underworld."

"Who is his father if I could ask?"

"His father is none other than my brother Poseidon."

"No, that man is not my father my father is Hades that man just created me. He did not help me and my mother when we needed him most so he does not deserve that title."

The three of them looked at me surprisingly. I was still angry at Poseidon for not being there for me and my mom when Smelly Gabe was hitting us. "Hermes I need you to swear on the River of Styx that you will tell Zeus of anyone else about Percy's existence."

"I swear on the River of Styx that I will not tell anybody about Percy unless granted permission from Lord Hades and Lady Persephone and Lord Perseus." And the vow was sealed with a clap of thunder that surprisingly could be heard here in the Underworld.

"Now before I go Uncle I was wondering if I could come and visit Percy sometime I would really want to see my little cousin and it would also be good for you to have and ally to distract Zeus from ever finding out about Percy."

"I am sure there is nothing wrong with that Percy needs to know people who would be willing to save him from my brother's wrath." Yay I'm so happy I would someone new to teach me new things and play games because who better than the god of mischief himself.


End file.
